You belong with me
by BQ o SK
Summary: Samus está enamorada de Link y no sabe si decírselo ya que este es novio de la horrible y malvada de Zelda. Es un songfic, one-shot. La letra es you belong with me de Taylor Swift. Samus' P.O.V.


Disclamer: no soy dueña de You Belong With Me o Super Smash Bross

_Jenny: espero que te quede bien_

_Barby: lo hará, (a los lectores) verán este es mi primer fanfic, y si se preguntan quien es ella es Jennifer "Jenny" Takamoto es mi OC, saluda Jenny_

_Jenny: hola!_

_Barby: ahora que hicimos las presentaciones, empecemos_

**letra de la canción**

_Comentarios mios_

Historia

* * *

**_You Belong With Me_**

Era otro día en la mansión Smash, yo estaba en la sala de estar con Link.

Link, el chico mas lindo que he conocido y ha decir verdad he estado enamorada de él desde que llegamos.

**You're on the phone**

**with your girlfriend**

**she's upset**

Aunque no pensé que tuviera novia hasta que llego en el segundo torneo, ella siempre ha sido horrible con "TODOS" excepto con Link, Peach, Mario (porque el es novio de Peach), Marth y Ike.

No veo como Link no puede ver lo mala que es...

"LINK" ese grito me saco de mis pensamientos ¡y rompió mis tímpanos!, para peor suerte mía tenia que ser Zelda.

she's going off about

something that you said

she doesn't get your humor

like i do

"Link como es posible que ya hallan pasado HORAS y no me has dicho lo herrrrrrrrrmosa que soy" grita Zelda de manera ridícula

"Ya, por favor, detente, apenas han pasado diez minutos desde que te lo dije" dices de una manera de aburrimiento total

"¡DIME ALGO!"

"esta bien, eres mas bella que un ángel"

"¡HEY!" Grito Pit desde el otro lado de la mansión.

**i'm in my room**

**it's a typical tuesday night**

**i'm listening to the kind of music**

**she doesn't like**

**she'll never know your story**

**like i do**

"Yo mejor me voy" digo queriendo irme pero tu me agarras el hombro

"No te vallas" dices con tu dulce voz

"No, no quiero que rompas con ella por mi culpa" digo llendome de tu lado

"Solo es otro de sus teatros" dices.

"Que se valla" dice la amargada de Zelda "es más, porque simplemente no te desapareces de la faz del smash" después de eso me fui a mi habitación y no escuché mas.

**but she wears short skirts**

**i wear t-shirts**

**she's cheer captain**

**and i'm on the bleachers**

**dreaming about the day**

**when you wake up and find**

**that what you're looking for**

**has been here the whole time**

Ya en mi habitación estaba totalmente sola, me quite mi casco. Quisiera mostrarle como soy, como es mi cara decirle cuanto lo amo, pero no puedo.

Como ya era muy tarde me quite la armadura y mi zero-suit(el cual siempre tengo abajo de la armadura en caso de emergencia) y me puse mi pijama _la pijama de Samus es simplemente un Short del tanque gris y una camisa de algodón blanca de tirantes gruesos._ No se porqué empecé a pensar en Link y yo.

Me empecé a ver en el espejo en mi pijama 'tal vez pueda estar en el Zero-suit un día de estos' pensé para mis adentros.

**if you could see**

**that i'm the one**

**who understands you**

**been here all along**

**so why can't you**

**see you belong with me**

**you belong with me.**

En fin, encendí el televisor y estaban pasando un vídeo musical, era un chica parecida a mí pero con unos grandes lentes transparentes, estaba hablando con un muchacho parecido a Link; estaban hablando y llego una chica realmente parecida a Zelda en un carro rojo y cuando el chico se subió ella lo empezó a besar.

Cuando vi el vídeo empecé a pensar: ¿y si me confesaba cuando terminara el torneo?. Bueno, con ese pensamiento en mi mente me fui directo a dormir.

**walking the streets**

**with you and your worn out jeans**

**i can't help thinking**

**this is how it ought to be**

**laughing on a park bench**

**thinking to myself**

**hey, isn't this easy?**

Ya era el día siguiente y Link y yo estábamos comiendo (en realidad, él estaba comiendo, yo no puedo por el traje), no podía dejar de reír con lo que el decía.

"…MUAJAJAJA" reías mientras imitabas la risa del enemigo.

"¿Y porque se reia?" Le pregunto entre risas

"¡No lo se!" También me responde entre risas. "Tenia algo que decirte…"trató de decirme pero de repente aparece su novia.

"Link vamos a otra mesa" te ordena Zelda

"Pero estoy acompañando a Samus"

"Tu comes él, te acompaña, yo estoy sola" dice Zelda su oportuna conclusión.

"O sea, tu te vienes" interviene la hipócrita de Peach.

**and you've got a smile**

**that could light up this whole town**

**i haven't seen it in awhile**

**since she brought you down**

**you say you're fine**

**i know you better than that**

**hey whatchu doing**

**with a girl like that**

"Pero…" muy tarde, ya ella te agarró de la oreja y te aleja de mi, como ya te fuiste salí al claro donde nos conocimos, todavía recuerdo ese día.

Flash back

Era el primer torneo ya todos habíamos llegado y no sabía como hablar con personas ya que siempre estaba en el espacio cazando alienigenas.

Recuerdo que estaba en ese mismo claro en el bosque. Pensé quitarme el casco hasta que llegaste, cuando te vi sentí un millon de sentimientos en mi ser y me puse mas roja que un tomate, pero ver tus hermosos ojos de zafiro fue lo que mas me encantó.

"Valla, no soy el único que pensó en esto" dijiste y yo todavía te veía como una tonta "¿como te llamas?"

"Samus…" dije con una voz totalmente cambiada gracias al casco

"yo me llamo Link, Sammy"

**she wears high heels**

**i wear sneakers**

**she's cheer captain**

**i'm on the bleachers**

**dreaming about the day**

**when you wake up and find**

**that what you're looking for**

**has been here the whole time**

"¿como me llamaste?" Hablé ya molesta, pero como me podría molestar con esa cara tan hermosa

"Sammy, diminutivo de Samus" dijiste totalmente inocente "pensé que te gustaría ese apodo"

"no hay problema, solamente no sabía si era un insulto o algo diferente" dije totalmente apenada

"¿que, nunca tuviste un apodo, un amigo o algo?" me miraste serio por un momento mientras yo negaba con mi cabeza "¿sabes que?, yo seré tu amigo".

Después de ese momento él y yo hemos sido inseparables.

Ya en el segundo torneo habian llegado nuevos smashers. Estaba muy emocionada ya que iba a confesarle cuanto lo amo. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a quitarme el casco en el claro me presento a esa bruja que llama novia.

Fin del flash back

**if you could see**

**that i'm the one**

**who understands you**

**been here all along**

**so why can't you**

**see you belong with me**

**standing by and**

**waiting at your backdoor**

**all this time**

**how could you not know**

**baby**

**you belong with me**

**you belong with me.**

Es el dia de la final del torneo de este año, yo quede de tercer lugar, ¡la batalla ya va a terminar!, la espada tuya y la de Ike se chocan y echan chispas. Sus ataques fueron tan intensos que salieron volando al mismo tiempo.

¿Quien gano?

"EL GANADOR ES LINK" dice el narrador

N-no podia creerlo él GANO. Estaba muy feliz con eso pero... Un momento...

**Instrumental**

_El solo de guitarra se acaba cuando vuelva la letra de la canción_

N- no puedo creer lo que estaba viendo, Zelda le estaba coqueteando a Ike, Y ESO QUE QUEDÓ DE SEGUNDO LUGAR, tuvieron una pequeña pelea, que no pude escuchar por los gritos y todo eso.

Cuando toda esa multitud dejo el estadio y él se fue a las 'duchas' (en realidad hay es donde esperábamos a que la batalla comenzara, nunca entenderé porque le dicen así) me acerqué a él "no puedo creer lo que te hizo Zelda"

"No me importa, pero lo malo es que voy a tener que ir a la fiesta con ella"

"¿Que fiesta?"

"La que ella y Peach le rogaron hacer a Master Hand. Que mal que no hubieras sabido de eso, desearía verte ahí, sin tu armadura." Me sonroje con ese comentario y mucho." Ya que luego de eso no habrá mas torneo hasta el año próximo"

Luego de eso me fui a mi habitación, pensaba que debería decirle de una vez. Y si no me quería por lo menos él sabría lo que siento.

**oh, i remember**

**you driving to my house**

**in the middle of the night**

**i'm the one who makes you laugh**

**when you know you're about to cry**

**and i know your favorite songs**

**and you tell me about your dreams**

**think i know where you belong**

**think i know it's with me**

Me acerco al baile, _Samus usa un vestido azul celeste, corte de corazón pegado hasta la cintura totalmente abierto en la espalda, una muñequera plateada brillante que iba desde la muñeca hasta la mitad del antebrazo en el brazo derecho, y aretes redondos gruesos también plateados y el cabello totalmente suelto,_ y te busco entre la multitud, todos me abren paso (incluso las parejas mas acarameladas las cuales se separaron) mientras camino, todos empiezan a murmurar cosa como '¿quien es ella?' 'Seguro es mi cita, que llego tarde, _att: Capitan Falcon, que para mas colmo tenia a su pareja al lado_' 'es preciosa' y cosas de ese estilo.

**can't you see**

**that i'm the one**

**who understands**

**been here all along**

**so why can't you see?**

**you belong with me.**

Mi búsqueda termino cuando te veo, _Link no usaba algo especial, solamente un traje negro de vestir que lo hacía ver muy guapo :3 y su sombrero verde,_ con una cara fastidiada hablando con Zelda, _ella usaba algo asi como un conjunto de sosten y panty, rojos con una tela morada transparente que "la cubría", su pelo como siempre y unos tacones horribles tipo lady gaga_, de repente volteas y me ves quedándote boquiabierto, caminas hacia mi, pero ella te lo impide...

**waiting at your backdoor**

**all this time**

**how could you not know, baby**

**you belong with me**

**you belong with me.**

"¿Que crees que haces?" Te reclama

"¿Sabes que?, rompemos" le respondes muy serio

"¿QUE?, yo soy la gran Zelda gobernante de Hyrule" ella te dice tratando de salvar su orgullo/racha de que nadie rompe con ella.

Pero no le tomas importancia, vienes y te paras frente a mi "Al fin te quitaste toda esa armadura, Sammy"

"co-como sabias que era yo?"

"Reconocería a quien amo a kilómetros de distancia con o sin armadura"

"¿y el hecho de que soy mujer?"

"Podia ver tus hermosos ojos a través de tu casco, aunque jamás pensé que fueses tan hermosa" no sabia que decir ante eso.

**have you ever thought**

**just maybe**

**you belong with me?**

"Te amo" fue todo lo que te dije ante antes de que el hombre de mis sueños y yo nos besaramos.

Fin

* * *

_Barby: ¿Es o no es que salio bien?_

_Jenny: para ser tu primer intento no esta mal_

_Barby: *fuck yeah*(me refiero al meme)_

_Jenny: a-a-ACHU_

_Barby: salud, ¿estas bien?_

_Jenny: espero estar bien para el siguiente fic_

_Barby: ok, ¿que tal un review?_


End file.
